


Another Girl From The Well

by Butterfly553



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demons, F/M, Getting Back Together, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Priestesses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: It's been 5 years since Kagome re-appeared back in time to live out her days by Inuyasha's side. All of their lives have been going great. It's peaceful there in the village, with the occasional demon that they easily take care of. That was, until one day, the well re-appeared.





	1. Girl In The Well

It's been 5 years since Kagome re-appeared back in time to live out her days by Inuyasha's side. All of their lives have been going great. Kagome, who is 25 now, is currently pregnant and Sango, who is 26 now, already has 5 children in total. Rin, who is 16 now, is now a mature young teenager with a growing attitude and eagerly awaits Sesshomaru's occasional visits. 

Unfortunately, Kaede has passed away, leaving Kagome as the only priestess in the village. Even with that unfortunate event, things were going great for everyone in the small village. It's peaceful there, with the occasional demon that they easily take care of. That was, until one day, the well re-appeared.

Inuyasha and Kagome were on a walk when they spotted the well in the field that they knew all too well. Instantly, the two made their way to it to check it out. 

“Inuyasha, why do you think the well has returned? Does it want me to go back through it?” Kagome hesitantly questioned with fear in her voice. 

“I don't know, but we won't know until we go over there and check it out.” The woman's lover responded as he protectively walked just a little ahead of Kagome. The two of them finally reached the well and hesitantly looked down it. 

“Oh!” Kagome exclaimed when she saw what was at the bottom of the well. 

“Is that... a girl?” Inuyasha questioned just as shocked as his lover was. Sure enough, though, it was a girl. She had red hair down to her shoulders and wore black pants with a blue tank top. She wasn't moving and seemed to be completely unconscious.

“Well don't just stand there Inuyasha, go down there and get her. She might be hurt.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I'll go get her.” He sounded annoyed but followed the priestess's order. He carefully jumped down the well and landed next to the girl who was all curled up. He scooped her up in his arms and then jumped back out of the well. So, there, at the side of the well, the pair checked her over and determined that she was just asleep and had no wounds they could see. So, not wanting to leave her there at the well, they began to take her back to the village to set her inside of their home. 

As they walked away from the well, they turned back to look at it one more time, only to see it gone now. So, with nothing left to do there, they made the trek back to their hut. Meaning they walked through town with a strange girl in the half-demon's arms.

Seeing a random girl in Inuyasha's arms, their friends gathered in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut to figure out what was going on. Sango, Miroku, and Rin were the ones who followed them to their hut and surrounded the girl. They all were curious as to where this new stranger has come from. They never thought another person like Kagome would come through the well. 

~

It took about a half hour for the girl to wake up, but once she did she was bombarded by questions.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” Inuyasha demanded as he kept his hand on his Tessaiga. He was clearly on edge. 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” Kagome questioned as she was just concerned for the young girl. The girl just slowly sat up and stared at everyone in the room. It seemed like she wasn't too sure what was going on around her.

“Are you okay?” Rin questioned hesitantly as the girl scanned over her face. Still, though, the girl did not respond. The young girl just blinked and opened her mouth before closing it again. She looked like she was in just as much shock as everyone else in the room was. 

“Um... Where am I?” The girl finally asked after a few moments of confused silence. 

“Well... Uh, that is a difficult question to answer.” Kagome muttered simply. “First answer our questions. Are you okay?”

“I'm just confused is all.”

“What's the last thing you remember?” Sango asked in a kind voice as if she was talking to one of her children. 

“Well, I remember I was hiding out in the Higurashi well house.”

“Why were you there?” Miroku questioned next. 

“I had run away from my home and that's where I ended up.” 

“Wait... I think I recognize you. I think you and I went to the same high school.” Kagome suddenly stated excitedly. 

“Excuse me?” The girl seemed almost annoyed at what the black haired girl spoke. She was very defensive currently, but quickly softened as she looked over Kagome. “Wait... I think I know who you are. You're Kagome Higurashi, right? We did meet in high school.”

“Your name is Kirai Heion, correct? You were a delinquent in our school two years below me.”

“What does delinquent mean?” Rin interrupted suddenly. 

“It means that I didn't do what others did. I was different and didn't listen to others trying to order me around.” Kirai explained to the young girl. “And you're right. I was one.”

“Was? You have a nose piercing and your hair is red. That isn't natural, right?” Kagome stated, irritating the new girl again.

“I'm an American, I can do what I want.”

“What's an American?” Rin asked again, but she got no response this time. 

“Now answer my questions,” Inuyasha growled wanting to get to the point already. “How did you get here? Are you a threat?”

“What? No. I don't know how I got here. I tripped and fell down the well and woke up here with you people.” Kirai seemed annoyed, but she didn't seem to be much of a threat to anyone, so Inuyasha began to relax. “So now answer my question. Where am I?”

“Well Kirai, you're about 500 years in the past. This is the feudal era.” It was Kagome who finally spoke up to explain the situation to the girl. 

“...Um... Excuse me, what?” Kirai didn't know how to respond at first. She was confused and horrified at the same time. “You... What now?”

“You fell through the well, which transported you to this time. The well then disappeared when we brought you out of it. I'm sorry Kirai, but you're stuck here. I'm not sure for how long.”

“...That's... great.” The young girl almost seemed relieved to be told that once the initial shock wore off. 

“That's great? Why?” Miroku questioned, confused. The young girl just shook her head and smiled at the group.

“Thank you for bringing me out of the well. If it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could stay here for a little while?”

“Of course. You can stay with Rin in her hut, right Rin?” Sango directed attention to the younger girl. She happily nodded her head after a few moments of thought. 

“Of course she can. I'd love to have a guest other than Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken!”

“Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet!” Sango suddenly exclaimed, startling Kirai. “My name is Sango and this is Miroku, my husband.” She motioned to the monk sitting next to her as she spoke. 

“As you already know, I'm Kagome,” The black haired girl spoke next. “And this is my husband, Inuyasha. Well, he's actually my mate.”

“Mate?” It was then that Kirai took a good look at the silver-haired male and saw the ears that sat on his head. “Um, the fuck?”

“He's a dog demon.” 

“Seriously?” Kirai walked over to the being and pulled at his ears. “Holy shit they don't come off.” 

“Oww! That hurts you wench!” Inuyasha yelled out in pain at the pulling. 

“Oh, my bad.” Kirai returned to her seat and looked a bit sorry for her actions. That caused the women in the room to laugh at the slightly injured male. 

“Alright, this little get together is done now. Get out of my hut. I want to have time with my wife. She is pregnant after all.”

“Pregnant? You are Kagome?”

“I am. Only about a few months though.” Kagome seemed a little upset though.

“Is something wrong?”

“Well, I usually go up to the mountains to collect medicinal herbs, but Inuyasha won't let me in my current state. Meaning we're almost all out and I have no way of getting more.”

“Medicinal herbs? Why?”

“Oh, I'm a priestess. Rin is a priestess in training and Sango is a demon slayer. Miroku is a monk.”

“I don't... Okay, sure.” Kirai was in shock once again. She wasn't sure if she believed what they are or not, but she'd just accept it anyway. “Do you want me to go up in the mountains to get what you want with the kid?”

“Kid?! I'm not a kid anymore!” Rin snapped angrily. Kirai put her hands up as if to surrender.

“Yeah, my bad. You're what, 15?”

“16!”

“I see, I'm sorry.”

“If you want to go to the mountains with Rin, then I'd greatly appreciate it. But it's dangerous. Are you sure you can handle it? I mean you just got here and there are demons that roam around the mountains.”

“I'm sure we'll be fine. Just give me a sharp object and I can handle myself and protect Rin.”

“We'll give you a sword, does that work?” 

“Of course.”

With that, the two girls got ready to head out to the nearby mountains. Kirai was given a sword and Rin was given a bow with arrows. It was only the morning, so the girls had plenty of time to do what they had to do, even so, they made their way to the mountains quickly. However, once they got there, they ran into a problem.


	2. Crystal Witch

Rin and Kirai had made their way to the nearby mountains. Their trek there was peaceful and no one bothered them on their journey. A few people did look at Kirai a bit oddly for the way she was dressed, but they said nothing to her since she was with Rin. The problem started when they got to the foot of the mountains. A man stopped them before they could go up the path that would lead them to where they were heading. 

“Wait, you two are not safe to go up the mountain.” The man spoke with worry in his voice.

“Why not?” Kirai questioned irritated yet again. 

“There is a witch up there. She is insane. We are all afraid of her here in this village. She might kill you if you mess with her.”

“It'll be fine. We need to get some herbs. So we need to go. Thank you for warning us though.” With that, the two girls continued their journey. They headed up the path and were stopped when Rin spotted a little cabin. 

“That wasn't here before. It's new.”

“Want to go check it out? I guess that'd be the witch's home.”

“Sure.” Both girls knew it wasn't smart, they just were more curious than anything. So, instead of picking herbs, they headed over to the little cabin. As they got closer, they could see it was small but was beautiful. 

The pathway leading to the door was made of completely crystal stepping stones. They were a blue/purple color and sparkly in the sunlight. There were actually precious stones everywhere around the cabin. They all were different colors and shined brightly in the light. It gave off the feeling of being totally inviting, even though the man said the witch might kill the two girls. 

So, with the feeling of friendliness in the air around the beautiful cabin, the two girls approached the door and knocked on it. It took a few moments, but eventually, someone opened up the door. 

Standing there was a young girl, in her early 20s. She had pastel pink hair and silver eyes, showing that she was a witch and not human. She wore an eclipse pendant with even more precious stones in it. Her shirt and skirt were all black with hints of purple and silver around the edges. Instantly, Kirai gasped and so did the witch. 

“Oh my goddesses and gods, it's been forever since I last saw you!” The witch exclaimed happily as she opened her arms as if to hug someone. 

“I know right!” Kirai and the witch did indeed hug each other but then froze in confusion. “Um, wait who are you?”

“What is going on?” Rin asked, incredibly confused at that moment in time. The two split apart and just looked at each other. 

“You look exactly like a friend I had back in America. I haven't seen her in years though.” Kirai explained simply as her face went red with embarrassment due to her actions from a moment ago. 

“You are the spitting image of my late sister. For a moment I almost thought she'd come back to life. She disappeared many years ago, so she has been presumed to be dead.” The witch explained sadly. “By the way, my name is Safaia Tsuki.”

“I'm sorry.” Rin and Kirai both spoke in unison with a sad look in their eyes. They both understood the feeling of loss that the witch was feeling.

“It's quite alright. I have a feeling she'll be back one day. Anyway, do you two want to come in?”

“We shouldn't, we just wanted to say hello. We're actually going to pick some herbs and get home before dark.” 

“I see, well how about I pick some with you? I haven't had too much human contact for a long time. Well actually ever since I moved up here a month ago. Everyone in the village thinks I'm evil.”

“How come?”

“I get a little crazy when it comes to crystals. So that makes the people a little nervous of me.”

“Oh? A little crazy how?”

“...You'll see...” The three girls then set out and made their way to the meadow. Suddenly Rin stopped and bent down.

“Oh, a pretty purple crystal!” All at once, Safaia leaped towards the crystal making a strange growling type noise that scared the hell out of Rin and Kirai. Both girls jumped backward in horror as Safaia landed on all fours where Rin said there was a crystal.

“Holy fuck!” Kirai yelled out as she grabbed Rin protectively. Both girls were terrified as Safaia dug out the crystal and held it to her chest.

“No one touches my precious babies!” She then took a moment to collect herself once again and stood up, brushing herself off in the process. “My bad guys. My bad.”

“It... It's good.” Kirai hesitantly spoke, still a little scared of the witch. She then began to laugh though. “You know, my best friend used to act like that too, maybe not as insanely as you, but similar.”

“I think we're going to get along nicely,” Safaia spoke with a huge friendly smile on her face.

“I agree,” Kirai responded with a smile of her own on her face.

“Now let's get those herbs Kagome wanted!” Rin was excited to be helpful. She had a list of the herbs and a basket to put them in. So with nothing stopping her, she went to work. Safaia also went to work, gathering her own herbs, while Kirai just stood there, confused. 

“Um, I have no idea what I'm looking for. I've never looked for herbs before.” Kirai felt bad about not being able to help like she'd been wanting to. 

“It's okay, you just stand watch and guard us.” 

Standing guard was quite a boring job. Kirai wanted to do something other than just stand there. However, she was soon lost in her thoughts as she thought back on how her life led her to where she was now. The surprising thing was, Rin seemed to read her mind and questioned her about it suddenly. 

“So you said you ran away from home and ended up at Kagome's family's well house. Why did you run away?” Rin questioned, not really knowing she shouldn't have asked such a personal question. 

“Oh, um... Well, that's complicated.”

“How so?” Safaia asked as she joined in on their conversation. 

“I... don't really remember why. I can remember arguing with someone but I don't remember who that someone is.”

“That's weird, do you think that's because you hit your head when you fell down the well?” It was Rin once again asking the question.

“Yeah, that's a possibility.” Kirai rubbed her head as she thought back on if she really did hit her head or something. She wasn't sure of anything at that moment. All she knew was that she was confused. Her mind was all scrambled, leaving her not confident of her own thoughts. 

~

As the three girls were picking the herbs, they began to feel an ominous presence. The witch and Rin were the first ones to notice it, while it took a little longer for Kirai. 

“What is this feeling? Is something bad coming our way?” Kirai questioned as she was getting a little freaked out now. 

“Yeah, most likely demons. Do you guys have any weapons on you?” Safaia asked as she pulled out her witchy witch stuff. She had powders for killing the demons. 

“Of course we do,” Rin spoke a little harshly as she pulled out her bow and arrows. Kirai pulled out the sword she had but just stared at it. 

“Hey Rin, I know I said I can handle this earlier, but I'm starting to get a little freaked out.” Kirai was unsure of herself, but as the 10 demons approached them, something took over within her. The sword she was holding began to glow a dark blue color. “Hey was this sword supposed to be all magical and shit?!” 

“Uh... Not that I can think of.” Rin responded, quite unsure and shocked at what she was seeing. 

“The dark blue is coming from you. It almost seems like you have priestess powers, even though they are so dark.” Safaia noted in awe. “It looks just like my late sister's powers...”

“Really?” Kirai looked at her sword surrounded by the dark blue light and smiled. She now had confidence that she could defeat the demons. 

As the demons drew closer, Rin began to shoot arrows. They had a little bit of pink priestess power along with them, which successfully took out any demon she hit. She only had 4 arrows though, which only killed four demons. 

Next was Safaia's turn. She threw her powders at the demons which instantly killed them as it touched them. With her witchy witch stuff, she took out 3 demons that came near her. They quickly understood to stay away from her, so they all began to go after Kirai. 

Kirai swung her sword at the demons, causing a wave of blue-black energy to come shooting out from the weapon. As the wave of energy touched the demons, it instantly killed them in the form of dissolving them. It seemed like the power from the sword was like acid. It shocked the three girls who witness it.

“Well... Um, that was new. I've never seen a human do that before.” Safaia commented after the initial shock wore off. 

“I agree. I thought only demons could do something like that.” Rin noted next, as her shock began to wear off. 

“That was cool though, right?” Kirai seemed oblivious to the surprise of her companions. She was only focused on how amazing she felt now that she was able to wield such a weapon with such power. She was a little unsure though. She was confused about why she had such abilities. She was just a normal human after all, right?

“Well, let's not just stand here. Let's gather what we came here to get and head home before more demons arrive.” Safaia finally spoke with a tone of finality. She wasn't giving the other two girls the option to just stand around and do nothing. So, Rin and Kirai did as they were instructed to. They gathered their herbs and put them safely in a basket. Once their task was done, they headed to the crystal witch's home to say goodbye. 

“I hope we can meet again soon. We'll come and visit you every so often.” Kirai spoke with a smile on her face. She and Safaia hugged and felt a spark between them, but neither woman was sure of what it meant. So, they let it be, for now, hoping their questions will be answered another day. 

“It was great meeting you, even though you scared me a little bit when it came to that purple crystal,” Rin spoke with  
her own smile on her face.

“Yeah, sorry about that. It's why the villagers are afraid of me. I should probably work on that... well, I would if people would stop messing with my crystals.” Safaia smiled back at the two girls. She was glad to finally have made two friends. She had been alone after the disappearance of her sister, so it was nice to end the loneliness after so long. 

With that, the two girls began to head back to their own village. With Safaia waving them goodbye, they headed out and began to walk down the path that would eventually lead them home. Both girls had a sense of peace as they walked away. Not only did they gather what Kagome needed, but they made a new friend in the process. 

However, Rin was still a little uneasy about Kirai's show of powers. She hoped they didn't mean anything bad, while Kirai still felt proud of herself at the use of them. She didn't quite understand what her powers could mean. However, to both girls, that was a problem for when they got back to the priestess, Kagome.


	3. Enter Sesshomaru

It took a little longer for the girls to get back to the village, but eventually, Rin and Kirai returned to where they started. They decided to pass by where the well was just in case it reappeared, but it hadn't. There was absolutely no trace of it at all. Once they were done at the previous well location, they made their way to Kagome's hut. By then, night had begun to fall. 

“Oh good, you two got everything I needed, this will be a big help. Thank you.” Kagome was very thankful about the herbs. She decided to even prepare dinner for the two girls as they talked about how they made a new friend. “A witch? They aren't usually friendly, but if you think she doesn't mean any harm, then I guess that's okay.”

“I think you'd get along with her very well. You both are crazy.” Inuyasha grumbled, mostly to himself. 

“Shut it, Inuyasha.” Kagome snapped as she turned to glare at her lover. That made Rin and Kirai giggle to themselves. They could see that even though they were seemingly arguing, they were still deeply in love with one another. “So Rin, when do you think Sesshomaru will come and visit again?” 

“Soon I think. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken have been coming more frequently recently. I can't wait for him to meet Kirai.”

“Why? Who is this Sesshomaru person?” Kirai questioned, completely confused and lost.

“He's Inuyasha's older brother. He's a full demon though. He saved Rin's life and she traveled with him for a long time. He visits her every so often.” Kagome was the one who chose to explain the being.

“He's my favorite person, I love Lord Sesshomaru and I'm sure you will too.”

“He isn't as friendly as Inuyasha is.”

“Inuyasha isn't friendly at all though?” Kirai commented looking over to the half-demon. 

“Exactly,” Kagome noted simply. Kirai then wasn't too sure if she even wanted to meet this Lord Sesshomaru. If he was less friendly than an unfriendly half-demon, then she probably wouldn't get along with him very well... not that she herself was very friendly either.

Soon after their conversation ended, dinner was done. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Kirai all ate quietly and quickly. Once they were done with dinner, the mated couple bid farewell to Rin and the new girl. The teenager took Kirai to her own hut and showed her where she would sleep. She had extra bedding from when she used to live with Kaede, so Kirai had a place to sleep. 

With no more words, other than a "good night", the two girls drifted off to sleep. Kirai was too tired to think about her day or to even dream that night. She slept better than she had in a very long time. 

~

The next day, Kagome decided to test Kirai's powers to see if she could use them again. 

“I'll try to do what I did before,” Kirai told the priestess as she held onto the sword that now belonged to her. She thought back on how she managed to use her power, but no matter what she thought, it didn't work. 

“Alright then. Maybe you need danger to be able to activate your powers.” Inuyasha suggested as he pulled out the Tessaiga.

“Just what are you going Inuyasha?!” Kagome yelled at her silver-haired mate. She was beginning to panic at the thought of what the male was about to do. 

“Don't worry, I won't kill her. Just hurt her a little bit.”

“Um... Do I get a say in this, because that sword doesn't look like it'd tickle if it hit me.” Kirai was now also beginning to freak out a little bit. She didn't know the male enough to know if he was just joking around or if he was serious. “I'd really like to keep all my body parts where they belong.”

“You better raise your sword and use your powers to stop me!” Inuyasha began to run at the young girl, causing her to screech in panic. She lifted her sword and felt something change within her. Suddenly, the sword began to glow a dark blue, almost black color. So, with her powers activated she pointed the sword at Inuyasha, causing her power to shoot at him. Thankfully though, he blocked it with the Tessaiga making the power dissipate harmlessly. 

“You did it Kirai!” Kagome cheered at first before her face contorted into worry. She frowned and looked over to the young girl. “However, that color of your powers worries me. I've never seen a priestess with such dark powers before. So maybe... maybe you aren't a priestess like I originally thought when I heard Rin talk about your powers.”

“I see...” Kagome's words caused Kirai to become a little worried herself. She wasn't sure what she could be if she wasn't a priestess. She also didn't want to think about what she could be, because she was now worried she was something bad, something that would get her killed in this world. 

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they all contemplated the situation. Well, Kagome and Kirai were contemplating, while Inuyasha just stared at his Tessaiga. There was a little crack where Kirai's attack hit. It wasn't anything to worry about yet, but the silver-haired male knew it would be something he'd need Totosai to fix as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the silence was cut out by Inuyasha sighing loudly. 

“What is it Inuyasha?” Kagome questioned as she approached her mate. 

“I smell Sesshomaru coming.” All at once, Kirai was nervous. All the stories she'd now heard of the demon made her anxiety rise.

“I'll go tell Rin.” With those words, Kirai ran off to the hut she shared with Rin. The young girl had woken up in a bad mood with a foul attitude and decided to stay inside and away from people. So, that's exactly where Kirai found Rin when she entered their home. “Hey Rin, Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru is on his way here right now.”

Instantly, the foul attitude/mood she was in dissipated. Her whole face lit up and she jumped up from where she was sitting. A huge smile came onto her face and she darted out the door, grabbing Kirai in the process. 

“Come on, let's go. I'll introduce you to Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken now.” Rin spoke happily as she dragged the older female along with her. They raced along the path that led to where yelling could be heard. It was Inuyasha yelling at someone and as the two girls got closer, they could see who he was yelling at. 

Inuyasha was yelling at a tall silver-haired demon with markings on his face. Instantly, Kirai was hit with a wave of familiarity. It almost felt like she'd seen the demon somewhere before, even though it was impossible. However, she didn't have any time to think about it as Rin released her hand and continued running over to the demon. 

“Lord Sesshomaru! It's great to see you again!” Rin called out as she made the final few feet to him. She didn't hug him or anything, but it seemed like she wanted to. “And hello to you too, Master Jaken.” She looked down at a strange looking green being, which made Kirai stop walking. She was a little freaked out and it must have shown on her face because that little demon creature glared at her. 

“Just what are you looking at you human! Do you have a problem?!”

“Um... what the hell are you?” Kirai's question was very simple, but it seemed to piss the demon off further. He started ranting on about how he was an imp and how stupid humans were.

“Master Jaken, you can't blame her. She's new to this world-Oh! I wasn't supposed to say that!” Rin blushed and covered her mouth before looking over to Kagome apologetically.

“New to this world?” Sesshomaru questioned as he looked at Kirai and then back to Rin. “Explain.”

“How about we go into my hut to explain. It's kind of a long story.” Kagome interrupted as she put her hands on Rin's shoulders to wordlessly tell her that it was okay. The tall demon seemed to agree and followed Kagome, Rin, and Kirai into the older woman's hut. They all sat down as Kagome figured out where she wanted to begin her story. Jaken and Inuyasha decided to stay out of the hut, in favor of arguing with each other. 

“So, explain now about this woman being new to our world.” Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She then began to tell her tale. She explained how she herself was from another world and then how Kirai had suddenly appeared the day before. 

“So now she's living with me in my hut,” Rin spoke, finishing the long explanation.

“I see.” Came Sesshomaru's simple response. 

“So Lord Sesshomaru, what did you come here for this time?” Rin questioned with a huge smile on her face. It was clear to Kirai that the young girl adored the demon very much. 

“Actually Rin, it is time to decide where you want to be. Whether you want to remain here in a human village or whether you want to travel with me.” Rin's face lit up at Sesshomaru's words. 

“I want to travel with you again. I love this village, but I have more fun traveling with you.”

“Even though you will be in constant danger?”

“Yes of course. I know you'll protect me, Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin's smile soon turned to a frown as she looked over at Kirai. “However, I wonder, can we bring Kirai along with us?” 

“Bring me? Why?” Kirai questioned in a mix of horror and confusion. 

“You are new here. I think traveling along with us will help you get used to living here. Plus, it'd be nice to have another girl traveling with me.”

“Rin... I don't think-” Kirai began but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

“That might be a good idea...” It shocked the girls in the room. They all just stared at the demon in awe. No one thought he would actually agree with what Rin suggested. 

“Really Lord Sesshomaru?!” Rin's face lit back up again. “Do you hear that Kirai? You can come with us!” It was hard to believe that this young girl had been in such a bad mood an hour previous. 

“Uh, yeah...” Kirai wasn't sure how she felt about that, but clearly, there was someone else who hated the idea more than her.

“Lord Sesshomaru, are you truly going to let this wench tag along with us? We don't even know her!” It was Jaken who'd come in at the last second to hear the end of their conversation. 

“Who are you  
calling a wench you ugly freak?!” Kirai stood up furious, causing blue sparks to appear around her. Jaken instantly screamed out and hid behind Sesshomaru. 

“Now now Kirai, Master Jaken doesn't mean any harm.” Rin calmed the angered girl instantly and pulled her to sit back down. 

“She has powers. What exactly is she?” Sesshomaru questioned simply as he looked at the girl. 

“We aren't sure yet. We were just figuring out her powers earlier today.” Kagome noted simply. 

“If my powers weren't so dark, I'd think I was a priestess like Kagome and Rin.” Kirai's words were directed towards the beautiful demon.

“Hmm.” Sesshomaru merely hummed in response as he continued to look at the girl. 

“Well, now that this conversation is over, should I pack my bag?” Rin questioned eagerly. 

“Yes. Both of you pack a bag. We leave tomorrow morning.”

“Why tomorrow?”

“You wish to say goodbye to your friends, do you not?”

“Yes, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin smiled brightly as she ran out of the hut to begin saying her goodbyes. 

“Will you be staying the night in our village Sesshomaru?” Kagome muttered as the young girl ran by her. 

“Yes.”

“I see, should I prepare extra bedding for you to stay in Rin's hut with the two of them?”

“I can handle myself, Priestess.” With those words, Sesshomaru stood up and left the hut with Jaken following behind him. Kirai then stood up as well and looked over at Kagome. 

“He isn't very talkative or kind is he?”

“He isn't, but he also isn't a bad guy either.”

“A demon not being a bad guy?”

“I know it's hard to believe, but he really isn't that bad. Once you get to know him a bit better you'll understand.”

“I'll trust what you say.” With that, Kirai left the hut as well. She ran after Rin to make sure she could talk to the young girl. She needed to figure out where exactly Sesshomaru and Jaken were staying that night. She didn't want to be a bad host and not have some place for them, but she was also nervous about if they were going to stay in the hut with her and Rin or not. Kirai wasn't sure if she could sleep with two demons in the same room with her. Due to her feelings, it was safe to say that Sesshomaru and Jaken made her quite nervous.


	4. Journey Begins

Sesshomaru and Jaken did indeed stay the night in the hut with Kirai and Rin. Rin slept well but Kirai did not. She couldn’t handle the demonic aura in the air around her. She wasn’t used to demons yet, let alone a demon resting in the same area as her. So, it was one restless night for Kirai.

“Time to get up Kirai! Let’s pack our stuff and head out on our journey!” Rin had only been awake for a few minutes but was already so loud. It caused Kirai to just groan as she sat up and looked around the hut in a daze. She just wanted to see if she had gone crazy or if the demons were still there around her.

“What are you looking at you human!?” Jaken snapped at the girl as she paused when she looked at the imp.

“I’m looking at something disgusting. That’s what.”

“Already so angry Kirai? Is that your default mood or something?” Rin questioned with a laugh. Kirai then turned to glare at the young girl.

“It might be.” That caused Rin to just laugh even further. Once her laughter subsided, she continued making breakfast for the four of them.

“Rin, I don’t eat human food.” Sesshomaru scolded as Rin offered him a plate of food once the food was done being made. He still took the food anyway and began to nibble on it despite his words. It was clear on Rin’s face that she wanted him to eat it anyway, and to avoid a teenager’s tantrum, Sesshomaru ate it anyway. It seemed he’d already been shown how upset young girls can get when they don’t get their way. It made Kirai wonder if Rin has been bitchy at all towards her precious Lord Sesshomaru, but she figured it was just that Rin had been that way towards Jaken or someone else in Sesshomaru’s presence.

“Here is your portion Jaken.” Rin handed the little demon some food and then turned to Kirai and handed her some food. “And here you go Kirai.”

“Thank you, Rin.”

With that, the four of them ate in silence and ate quite quickly. Sesshomaru and Jaken didn’t want to remain in a human village for any longer than necessary. Rin wanted to head out on a journey and Kirai was just hungry.

“So Lord Sesshomaru, where will we travel first?” Rin sounded excited and was hardly able to keep still. She was acting like a little child, and it was nice to see for Kirai. It was better than having a bratty teenager to deal with anyway.

“We will go wherever we want to go. Why does it matter to you, child?” Jaken snapped in a defensive tone.

“I’m not a child!”

“Compared to me you are!”

“Jaken! Leave her be.” Sesshomaru snapped instantly. The little demon quieted up a moment later, with a snap of his jaw closing.

“I’m sure wherever we will go will be fine, right Rin?” Kirai muttered, trying to calm the situation and bring the air in the room back to normal.

“I agree!” Rin smiled brightly at the other girl and then to Sesshomaru and Jaken. The little demon grumbled a little bit, but nothing more than that.

“Have you said your goodbyes to everyone Rin?”

“I have to everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha.”

“Well, let’s go say goodbye to them and then head out.” Rin nodded her head and then stood up. Kirai followed her and the two females left the hut to go find Kagome and the half-demon. They did find them eventually. They were out of their hut and wandering around in the village talking to various people.

“Kagome! Inuyasha! It’s time for us to say goodbye!” Rin yelled out as she approached the couple. Kirai was right behind her, not moving as quickly as the young girl was though. Since Rin made it there to them first, she said her goodbyes before Kirai even made it to them.

“We’ll make sure we come back and visit every so often!” Rin was excited clearly to be heading out on another journey. Kagome and Rin hugged while Inuyasha patted the girl on the head.

“We’ll miss ya kid,” Inuyasha spoke teasingly to the young girl. She glared at him but didn’t say anything to his words. “So I hear you’re going with ‘em?” That was directed towards Kirai, who’d finally caught up with them.

“I am. It’s been… nice staying here, but it’s probably for the best that I go. Being around people has never been my strong suit.”

“I hope the best for you, Kirai.” Kagome hugged the young girl, which surprised Kirai. Even so, she hugged back and nodded to Inuyasha after the hug ended.

With the goodbyes done, the two girls headed back to Rin’s hut. There, they grabbed their things, which for Kirai was just her sword and for Rin was a bag. She packed a few kimonos for herself and for Kirai. The two girls were both around the 5 feet 2 inches range, so the kimonos could fit both of the girls. Along with the kimonos, Rin packed a small knife. It was one of her presents from Sesshomaru and she absolutely loved it.

“Are you girls ready yet?” Jaken grumbled from the doorway. Sesshomaru was standing outside already as the little demon was waiting impatiently in the hut.

“We’re ready,” Kirai responded glaring at the little imp. He glared right back but quickly stopped when Sesshomaru looked at him. It was like Sesshomaru knew the little demon was wanting to pick a fight with the older human.

“Alright, let’s head out!” Rin yelled out happily as she held up her bag. The three of them left the hut and stood in front of Sesshomaru. “We’re ready Lord Sesshomaru.” His eyes went to Kirai. More specifically, the sword she was holding in her hands.

“Do you know how to use that?” The tall demon questioned in his usual tone, with a little annoyance hidden behind it.

“…Not really. I just point at things and then they kind of dissolve. Not the Tessaiga though. It just blocked it without doing any damage.”

“Actually Kirai, it caused Tessaiga to crack a little bit.” Inuyasha, who’d approached a moment earlier interrupted suddenly.

“Really? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that.” Kirai clearly felt horrible about it, but the half-demon didn’t seem to care too much.

“Show me.” Came Sesshomaru’s simple order, which startled the girl. 

“Who do you think you’re ordering around?”

“The girl, not you half-breed.” That seemed to calm Inuyasha enough. The whole group then moved to the outskirts of the village for Kirai to show off her powers. “Now show me.” Kirai nodded her head and unsheathed her sword. She pointed it towards a tree, but then nothing happened.

“It won’t work unless she’s afraid for her life,” Inuyasha mentioned simply, which Kirai did not appreciate. She didn’t need to give the tall demon any reason to threaten her life.

“Then think of this as a threat. I will kill you if you do not show your powers.”

“Don’t you dare Sesshomaru!” Even though Inuyasha said that Kirai still felt the threat and acted on it. Her blue/black power surrounded her sword. She pointed it at a tree again and this time her power shot forward and hit the tree. Once the ball of power touched the tree, it began to dissolve and melt away. It was similar to Sesshomaru’s own acid.

“Damn that’s a dangerous power for a human to have,” Inuyasha grumbled as he watched the tree fully dissolve.

“Dangerous and strange.” Sesshomaru simply responded as he looked down at Kirai.

“Did you just agree with me?”

“Be silent, fool.” Hearing their little argument, the two girls in the field began to giggle to themselves. They found it very cute and hilarious to see the two brothers arguing in such a manner. It was clear that neither brother truly meant any harm towards the other, despite how their words sounded to each other.

“So, it’s strange for me to have such an ability?” Kirai finally questioned after the giggling left her body.

“Have you met any other human with the power of acid? That is a demonic power… or a witch one.” With that, Sesshomaru turned around and began to leave. “Let’s go.” The direction he was leaving in was the direction away from the village.

“Our journey shall begin now!” Rin happily cheered as she grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with Sesshomaru.

“Wait for me milord!” Jaken cried out as he ran after the young human girl and Sesshomaru. Kirai just sighed out loud and sheathed her sword.

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to go. Goodbye Inuyasha.” The young woman muttered before running after the demons and the girl.

Eventually, she caught up to them in a meadow just a little ways away from where Inuyasha stood. Sesshomaru had left Ah-Un there waiting for them, so that’s where he, Jaken and Rin were as they waited for Kirai.

“You take too long human. Ride on Ah-Un.” Jaken snapped as he turned away from the human. Rin was already up on the two-headed dragon.

“Come on, Kirai. Sit behind me and hold on.” Rin called out to the confused looking girl. Kirai wasn’t sure if she wanted to, but she knew she didn’t want to walk a lot. So, following the order, she climbed up on the beast. “Ah-Un, this is Kirai. Kirai, this is Ah-Un. This was is Ah this one is Un.” Rin explained pointing to which head was which. Kirai just nodded her head and then held onto the saddle as the dragon began to walk. Almost nearly falling off, she finally got a good grip as Rin just laughed at her, while Jaken made some unnecessary comments about how stupid Kirai was.

Kirai wasn’t sure if she was truly ready to go on a journey with two demons, well three counting Ah-Un, and a teenager, but now she had no choice. The journey was already beginning, and she was literally onboard with it. She just hoped she didn’t say something to piss Sesshomaru off enough to kill her or get killed by another demon out there. Most of all, she wanted to know what was up with the power she had and she hoped on her journey with Sesshomaru’s group, she’d find the answers she so desired.


	5. Forgotten Memories

Their journey was going well. Kirai had finally gotten a good grip on riding on Ah-Un, Rin's attitude was never better and there were no demons bothering them at all. Even Sesshomaru and Jaken seemed to be in a good mood, well as good of a mood as they could ever be.

Well, that was until night fell and they set up camp. Then, a seemingly stray demon wandered into their little camp. It was a giant ogre looking demon who seemed to be friendly... until he looked over at Kirai.

“You bitch, how dare you still be alive after all these years!” The demon yelled and began to charge at the young girl.

“Wh...What?” Kirai was freaked out and frozen as the demon came at her and Rin who was right by her side. Both girls were sitting on Ah-Un and were knocked backward by the demon. Kirai wrapped her arms around Rin, protecting her from the fall. However, with nothing protecting the other woman, she hit her head on the ground, hard.

A moment later, Sesshomaru took the demon down with little to no effort at all using his sword, Bakusaiga.

“I just want revenge for my brother that you and your damned sister murdered!” The demon called out as he disintegrated, fading away as if he was never there at all. With the demon taken care of, Jaken made his way around the dragon to see if the girls were alright.

“Kirai, wake up!” Rin called out, shaking the now unconscious Kirai. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the woman woke up and sat up dizzily.

“What the hell... My head feels all fuzzy.” Kirai grumbled as she stood up a little shakily. Rin helped support her to ensure the girl didn't fall down and get even more hurt.

“Are you alright Kirai?”

“My head hurts, but I'm okay. My head feels a little scattered though.”

“Stupid human,” Jaken grumbled as he returned to his original position. Sesshomaru looked at Kirai for a few moments before turning around an returning to his original position. His original position was him sitting down and leaning against a tree near the fire.

“Are you sure you're okay? You hit your head pretty hard.” Rin was still clearly very worried about her friend. However, Kirai did not respond. She had her hands on her head and a grimace of pain on her face.

“Ow, what the hell...” Kirai swayed and collapsed to her knees. The world around her seemed to fade as memories began to play in her mind. They were broken memories and out of order, but they were enough.

Kirai saw Safaia in her memories, but they were memories that she didn't make recently. They were memories from long ago. Along with Safaia, that demon and his brother were among the memories.

It all happened so quick, the next thing Kirai knew, Rin was shaking her again and was calling her name.

“Kirai! Kirai!?” Rin was freaking out now. Panic was rising in the girl, but thankfully Kirai looked up at the young girl and seemed to be in pain, but alright otherwise.

“I remember things. Things that I shouldn't be remembering from this world even though I'm supposedly from the world Kagome was from.” Kirai explained when she found the strength to talk.

“Are you alright girl?” Sesshomaru called out, surprising both Rin and Kirai.

“Yes, I think I am. I'm just a little confused is all.” Kirai was shocked but thankful for Sesshomaru's concern if that's what he was asking due to.

“Explain what is going on with you, you stupid human. Don't worry us!” Jaken snapped, looking actually concerned for once.

“I think I'm remembering my past, but my past was here in this world.”

“What do you mean?” Rin questioned as she sat down next to Kirai.

“How about I sleep on it and see if any other memories come back, then I'll explain it to everyone?”

“That sounds good.” Rin smiled and got out a blanket. “Come on then, it's time for bed anyway. Let's sleep against Ah-Un. He'll keep us warm especially with this blanket.”

“Alright then.” The two girls snuggled up against the dragon demon and got comfy under the blanket. Within minutes, the two girls were asleep.

~

That night, many more memories of Kirai's returned. She finally got the truth she was looking for.

“Alright, I think I can explain my theory on my life now.” Kirai began as she ate her breakfast.

“Is it going to be a long story? I don't really like long stories.” Rin muttered between bites of her breakfast.

“Oh hush child. Let the woman explain her story.” Jaken snapped at the young girl. He seemed to be interested in listening to the story for some reason.

“Well, I think I actually come from this era, but I think I fell into the well at some point and was transported to the future. I might have joined with my future self or something like that, which caused my memories to become all scattered or something.” Kirai began to speak after she was done with her food. “I think I'm a powerful witch and that girl, Safaia, that Rin and I met, I think she's my sister and I'm the girl she was talking about who disappeared.”

“I see. So that means we need to take you back up to the mountains where Safaia is. She needs to know about your truth. She needs to know her sister is still alive and that you are her sister.”

“How do you know for sure that those memories are memories and not something your brain made up?” It was Sesshomaru who finally spoke up with the question.

“Well, I think that these are actually memories. They give me a feeling of truth and not something made up. I just feel that these are my memories.”

“Hmm.”

“Lord Sesshomaru, can we head towards the mountains so Kirai can be reunited with her sister?” Rin questioned happily and eagerly.

“Why should we go out of our way for a human?!” Jaken snapped angrily as he waved his staff around.

“Enough, Jaken.” That was all Sesshomaru said, but to Rin, it was a yes so she began to cheer.

“We'll get to see Safaia again. Isn't that great? She was so nice to us.”

“I guess she was. A little scary and crazy though.”

“We should find a crystal to bring her as a present. Let's go look now.” With that, Rin hopped up and pulled Kirai along with her before running off into the forest.

“You two girls need to not just run off like that!” Jaken yelled after them as he got up and ran after them as well.

Looking for a rock wasn't something Kirai had wanted to deal with, so she ended up making an excuse and headed back to Sesshomaru. Once she was back at camp, she realized Sesshomaru was looking over at her.

“Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?” Kirai questioned calmly, even though she was freaking out on the inside.

“Your sword. Do you wish to learn how to properly wield it?” Sesshomaru questioned as he stood up.

“I would like to. Will you teach me?”

“Who else, but I to teach you?”

“I guess you are the only one here who uses a sword, other than me.”

“Draw your sword, girl. Let me see what abilities you currently have.” He drew his sword as she spoke, making Kirai pick up her sword quickly and pull it out as well.

“Abilities I have currently? Well, that'll be flailing around and panicking. Somehow I don't think I'll do too well against you, but please don't kill me.”

“We shall see.”

With that, the two began their fight. Sesshomaru made a move first, forcing Kirai to panic and just blindly swing her sword. She managed to block a few of Sesshomaru's swings, but eventually, she couldn't block him and got knocked backward, nearly losing her balance, finally ending the match.

“You have much to learn.” That was all the demon said as he turned away from Kirai.

“Will you teach me?”

“I have a feeling you already know how to use a sword, you just have forgotten.”

“Oh, well I guess that's possible, but until I remember, maybe you should teach me. So I can protect myself and Rin better. That's a good idea, right?”

“Hmm.” Kirai wasn't sure whether to take that as a yes or no, but for now, she'd let it go. Rin and Jaken had reappeared with a few stones in their hands, so clearly it was time for Sesshomaru to return to being silent and back to his usual self.

“What were you and Lord Sesshomaru doing?” Rin questioned as she looked around to see that Sesshomaru was standing near Kirai.

“Talking about swords.” Kirai simply spoke as she sheathed her sword. Sesshomaru already had done so with Bakusaiga.

“I see...” Rin clearly wasn't interested in it at all. She just put the stones she and Jaken had in her bag and then turned back to the others. “So, we'll be heading to the mountains next, right Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Yes.” Came Sesshomaru's simple response. With that, he began to walk off in the direction of the mountains where Safaia lives. Kirai and Rin quickly climbed up on Ah-Un, but before they could get situated, the ground beneath them began to shake. Kirai was thrown off the dragon demon, right into the arms of Sesshomaru. She was surprised he'd caught her but before she could get out of his arms, black smoke appeared all around the whole group.

“What's going on?” Kirai asked as Sesshomaru finally set her down on the ground.

“Witches and demons are attacking us.” He sounded calm, but Kirai could tell he wasn't at all. Before anyone could do anything else, the smoke cleared. There where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un originally were, was nothingness.


	6. Separated

“Lord Sesshomaru, where are Rin and the others?!” Kirai questioned as she looked at the giant hole in the ground. Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken were all nowhere to be seen. 

“I am not sure. I cannot smell them.” Sesshomaru was outwardly calm, but Kirai could see that he was concerned on the inside. Kirai made her way to the hole and looked down it. The rocks near the edge tumbled down, nearly causing her to fall. Thankfully though, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Do not be an idiot. They aren't down there so don't bother looking.”

“I guess you're right. Ah-Un can fly so they'd never fall down a hole. I'm just worried about them. Where could they have gone?” Kirai looked up to Sesshomaru only to see him turn away from her. 

“I do not know, but I intend to find out.” Sesshomaru was sniffing at the air, trying to pick up on their scent, but it clearly wasn't working. He couldn't smell them at all. It began to bother him outwardly now. Kirai could clearly see the annoyance on his face. 

“Is everything alright, other than the obvious? Can you find them?”

“No.” With that word, Sesshomaru turned around to glare at Kirai before walking away. That little glare was enough for Kirai to understand. He wants to make sure she follows him, but that she doesn't speak to him whatsoever. 

So that's exactly what she did. Kirai followed Sesshomaru closely and didn't say a word. Meaning their new journey was going to be a silent and boring one. 

“Girl.”

“My name is Kirai, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Kirai.” Hearing her name from the demon's mouth sent chills down her spine. Good chills that confused the girl. It almost gave her a sense of nostalgia. 

“What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“This is your fault. They were after you, however, in my arms they could not get to you. I do not know what they want with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, but I believe it is not good.” That was the most words Kirai had heard out of Sesshomaru's mouth. It took her a moment to get over her shock before she could respond. 

“Um, what?”

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“So you think it's all my fault that they probably got taken?”

“That is what I said, is it not?”

“Yeah... You know I'm really sorry. If I could go back I'd let myself be taken in Rin's place.”

“Hmm.”

~

Kirai did not enjoy all the walking she just had to do. She ended up being slow meaning Sesshomaru had to slow his pace for her to keep up, meaning she knew that the demon was angry with her once again. She felt bad that she has just been a nuisance this entire journey, but she didn't know what to do about it. All she could think to do was keep her mouth shut and to not bother Sesshomaru with anything. 

“We will stop here for the night.” Sesshomaru suddenly declared as they reached the middle of a clearing. It was a nice little clearing with many flowers. It was a place Rin would have loved to be in. 

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Rest now so you don't slow me down even further tomorrow.”

“Oh... I'm sorry about that...” Kirai frowned and began to look around for a nice tree to lean against. She apparently wandered too far away, because Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up again.

“Remain close to me. I do not want to be bothered by another demon coming for you. If they sense me near you they will stay away.”

“I see... I'm sorry you have to protect me, but hey, I do have my sword. I can fend off a demon or two myself.”

“Do you really believe that?” With that, Sesshomaru stood up and began to leave the clearing. “We shall see.” 

Moments after he disappeared, leaving a confused Kirai, a demon came charging into the clearing. Kirai instantly unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the demon. Thankfully, it worked and the demon was hit by a ball of her power. It quickly was eaten away by her acid power, but another demon had arrived and was faster. It knocked the sword right out of her hand and threw her to the ground. 

“I will devour you!” It yelled in her face, making Kirai scream out in fear.

“Alright fine, I can't protect myself!” Kirai screamed out loudly enough for everyone around to hear it, but most importantly, for Sesshomaru to hear it. He apparently heard it, for he appeared moments later and killed the demon with Bakusaiga. 

Kirai remained laying there on the ground even after the demon was completely gone. She was partially in shock but also felt horrible. She didn't like needing to be saved by Sesshomaru, but she was also thankful for Sesshomaru for saving her. 

“Kirai, get up.” Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, glaring over at the girl. She followed his orders and got up from the ground, dusting herself off in the process. 

“Why do you keep saving me? I'm just some stupid human girl Rin got attached to. I've caused enough problems already. Wouldn't it be best to let a demon kill me?”

“We knew each other once, many years ago,” Sesshomaru responded calmly. Kirai froze and stared at him with her jaw open.

“Excuse me, what?”

“As I said. We knew each other.”

“Yeah I got that, can you explain further?” Kirai then made her way towards Sesshomaru and once she got to be in front of him, she sat down. Sesshomaru just stared ahead at the girl. He said nothing else, which infuriated the girl. “Come on Sesshomaru, how did we know each other?!” Much to the girl's surprise, Sesshomaru smirked at the girl. He said nothing and it was clear he didn't plan on saying anything either. That just caused the girl to pout and glare at the man. 

“Shouldn't you be sleeping?” That was all Sesshomaru finally said, much to the girl's annoyance.

“I guess I should...” With that, Kirai moved away from the demon and leaned against a tree nearby. She snuggled up against the tree and held her sword in her arms. It was difficult, but she eventually fell asleep. She had dreams of the past that night, but nothing that would give any explanation to how she knew Sesshomaru. 

~

“Get up girl. It's time to train.” Sesshomaru's voice brought Kirai out of her dreams and back to reality. She wasn't too thrilled about waking up though, so she just glared up at him. Her glaring was ended by Sesshomaru pointing his sword at her. That caused the girl to quickly and carefully get up and pull out her sword. 

“I thought we were going to travel?”

“First, a lesson on how to use your sword.” Sesshomaru began his lesson with how to properly hold her sword. Once she understood how to hold it properly, he showed her how to swing it the correct way without just flailing around and risking injury to herself. 

He almost seemed irritated to have to teach her the correct ways of doing things, but still, he was mostly a kind teacher. Which that in itself surprised Kirai. He seemed to have a lot of patience with her when she didn't get things right away. 

“So... Like this, right?” Kirai gripped her sword correctly and swung it the right way finally. Sesshomaru nodded his head, causing Kirai to smile. “Thank you for teaching me.” 

“I had to. You were going to kill yourself with your own sword if I hadn't.”

“That's not true!” Kirai then paused and thought about it. “No, you're right. That's totally true.” To her swords, Kirai could have sworn that Sesshomaru smirked again, but this time she wasn't sure due to him turning away too quickly. 

“It's those mountains over there, correct?” Sesshomaru's sudden question surprised Kirai and confused her. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” 

“Hold onto me, we'll fly.” He gave her only a moment to understand and to jump onto his fluff, Mokomoko before he took off flying. Kirai held on for dear life as she flew with Sesshomaru. She didn't want to fall and was close to having a panic attack. That meant she could not enjoy the fluffiness of Sesshomaru's Mokomoko.

Flying didn't take nearly as much time as walking would have, which Kirai was thankful for. Even so, she wanted to land immediately, however, it took a few minutes before they were at the foot of the mountains. That was where Sesshomaru landed, making a human run off screaming about a demon. 

“We walk from here.” Sesshomaru demanded and began to walk. However, Kirai had fallen off Mokomoko and was currently dizzy and sitting on the ground. 

“Hold on a moment, please. I can't feel my legs.” She'd been so scared her legs fell asleep. Sesshomaru merely turned around to glare at the girl, but he did indeed wait for her. Eventually, she regained feeling in her legs and stood up. Then Sesshomaru began to walk again with Kirai right at his side. His pace was slow to ensure the human kept up with him. 

Within minutes of walking up the path, they reached the home of the crystal witch, Safaia. There were even more crystals this time and most of them were purple, but a few were a milky white color that reflected yellows and oranges in it when it hit the light. Kirai wasn't sure she'd ever seen a crystal like that one before. 

“It's moonstone.” Came a sudden voice, startling Kirai out of her thoughts. 

“Oh, hello Safaia. It's been a little while.” Kirai smiled nervously at the girl. 

“You brought a demon with you...?” She looked over to Sesshomaru almost like she'd met him before. There was a hint of recognition in her eyes. 

“I did. His name is Lord Sesshomaru. He brought me here because we need to talk. It's a long story.”

“I see. Well, come on in.” With those words, Kirai and Sesshomaru entered the crystal witch's home. They were sat down at a table in the kitchen where she served them some tea. Sesshomaru didn't deny it and decided to drink it as Kirai just glared at it a little bit. “Is something wrong with it?” Safaia questioned with a bit of laughter in her voice. “Let me guess, you don't like tea, do you?”

“Not really. Sorry. I'll still drink it though.” Kirai did end up sipping at the tea, but she made a face of disgust when she had to swallow it. 

“So, what was it you came here for and where is that girl you were with last time?”

“We  
got separated from them, but that is only partly why I came here today.”

“Oh?” Kirai wasn't sure if she was ready to go through such a long explanation of everything, but she knew it was for the best that she did. Safaia needed to know her truth.


	7. Regained Memories

Kirai explained everything. She told Safaia how she and Sesshomaru got separated from Rin and the others, but most importantly, she told Safaia about her regained memories.

“So, you're telling me that you are my sister that I lost all those years ago?” Safaia questioned as she began to cry.

“Yes, I am.”

“Thank god! I thought it was you, but you didn't remember anything, so I wasn't sure at all!” Safaia threw her arms around Kirai and the two girls hugged.

“I'm so sorry I forgot everything. I swear it won't happen again.”

“It better not!” Safaia laughed through her tears, causing Kirai to laugh as well. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was just sitting there sipping his tea uncomfortably.

“So, do you have any idea who could be after me? They took Rin and the others, so we need to hunt them down.”

“Actually, I do have an idea. There was this male witch, a warlock, named Hakai. He and his brother were madly in love with us. However, we fought to defeat the older brother who was after me. It was soon after that, that you disappeared. Hakai must have thrown you down the well, or something when you rejected him and helped me kill his older brother, Shoku.”

“Why did we kill his older brother? Were they bad or something?”

“They started out as good, but after we rejected them, they were consumed with hatred and grief that they turned evil. They became obsessed with us and tried to kill us multiple times.”

“Why did we reject them?”

“You were in a relationship... with a certain demon at the time, and I just wasn't interested. I am waiting for “the one” and he just wasn't it.”

“I see... Tell me, who was this demon?”

“Uh... If you don't already know, then I can't tell you. It'll come back on its own though, I'm sure. You loved this demon quite a lot.”

“Well alright then...”

“Where is that warlock located?” Sesshomaru's question broke the silence that had fallen.

“I'm not sure, but I can locate him. I think.” Safaia was unsure but was clearly willing to try anything.

“Well do so.”

“Of course, Lord Sesshomaru, but I have to be within a certain amount of distance to be able to sense him. Currently, I can only sense the direction he is in.”

“Then you will come with us to find him.”

“Sure. I don't plan on leaving my sister anyway. Ever again.”

“Hmm.”

“Well, let's get going!” Kirai stood up with a smile. She looked at her two companions and gave them a look that meant 'let's go already'.

“I have to go collect a few things and then put a barrier around my home,” Safaia muttered before leaving the room.

“Don't bring too many stones!” Kirai called out as the other girl disappeared.

“Are you sure you're okay with her tagging along with us? I mean, I know you don't like humans very much.”

“Both of you have lived far too long to be considered humans.” Sesshomaru simply responded as he drank some more of his tea.

“How long have we been alive?”

“At least 100 years. That is as long as I've known you.”

“Huh? Really?” Kirai smiled at the demon but was suddenly hit with a wave of pain. Now that she was standing, she was forced to collapse to the ground. Instantly Safaia came back into the room and made her way to Kirai.

“What just happened?”

“She collapsed.” Sesshomaru was, for the most part, calm, but it was clear he was slightly concerned.

While Kirai was holding her head in pain, memories began to rush back in. Specifically of Sesshomaru. She saw the two of them walking around together in a beautiful field, the two of them with Safaia having tea as they'd just been doing and more personal times, with just Sesshomaru and Kirai close together. Many more memories appeared before the girl, all leading to one conclusion; Sesshomaru and Kirai were in a romantic relationship.

Other than those memories of Sesshomaru, Kirai remembered everything else with it. All of her memories have returned now. The overload of memories caused Kirai to blackout.

~

Kirai woke up confused and dazed. She sat up in bed and then looked around because she didn't know who's bed she was in. As she looked around, she saw Sesshomaru in a chair staring right at her.

“Um... Are we still in Safaia's home?”

“We are.”

“How long was I unconscious?”

“A day.”

“Oh... My bad.”

“Did you remember anything?”

“I remembered everything. Most importantly, you and I were together.”

“I see...”

“I'm sorry for forgetting you. I never meant to, but Hakai throwing me down the well caused a lot of issues with my memory.”

“Hmm.”

“It's weird... suddenly I feel like crying...” Kirai did indeed start to cry, much to Sesshomaru's discomfort. He made no move to comfort the poor girl, just stared at her instead. “I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I know you hate it when I cry. It's just, I suddenly felt like I've arrived at home or something. Like I finally found something that was missing.”

“I see...” To Kirai's surprise, Sesshomaru was now standing next to her and put his hand on her head. She assumed it was to comfort her, but it didn't do too much help. Even so, she stopped crying and looked up at the tall demon with a smile on her face.

“I've missed you.” Kirai couldn't help but say that with tears in her eyes.

“I... missed you as well, Kirai.” The girl couldn't help but begin to cry yet again.

“I honestly didn't think you were going to say that to me. I thought you would just go Hmm or something.” Kirai was crying again but was laughing with it this time.

“Hmm.” Sesshomaru's response caused even more laughter from the girl.

“Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but we really need to head out now if we want to get to Rin and the others. We don't know what's happening with them.”

“You're right. Let's get going.” Kirai climbed out of bed and headed to her sister. “I'm also sorry I forgot you.”

“It's alright, sis, just so long as you never forget me again. Got it?” Safaia chuckled as she spoke causing Kirai to laugh as well.

“What direction do you sense Hakai in?” Sesshomaru simply questioned as he moved out of the room. He followed the two girls as they got ready to head out. They all met up in the kitchen to begin their plans for their journey.

“South,” Safaia responded after a moment of thinking.

“Then let's get going.” With that, Sesshomaru left the little house and waited for the two girls outside. Safaia had two bags with her that she carried on her back. They were full of witchy witch stuff and other personal belongings she needed to bring with her.

Once all three of them were outside, Safaia put up a barrier around her home. It was so no one could get in and mess with any of her stuff. She wanted to make sure that no humans, witches or demons could ruin all she'd collected over the years. She had a lot of stones and other things that she loved dearly in there.

“Are you sure you want to leave your home?” Kirai questioned hesitantly as she watched Safaia look at her home with sadness in her eyes.

“Yes, I'm sure. I have to do this. We need to take Hakai down.”

“Let's go,” Sesshomaru spoke as he turned around and began to walk away from the two girls. They then had to run to catch up with him, due to him walking faster than they could. Eventually, though, they caught up to him and he decided to slow his pace for them to keep up. Kirai and Safaia both noticed him do so, but neither girl spoke a word to him about it.

“How far south do you think we're going to have to go?” Kirai suddenly questioned, breaking the air of silence around them.

“I'm not sure yet.”

“I see.” Kirai frowned to herself now. She wanted to keep talking, but she wasn't sure what else to say. So that left the group in silence once more. That was until Sesshomaru spoke up.

“You haven't eaten in a day. Find food now.”

“Huh? Oh, now that I think about it, I am hungry.”

“We should have eaten at my house, but we didn't think about it then.”

“Oops, our bad. Let's go find food.” With that, Kirai and Safaia ran off into the woods to collect some non-poisonous food to eat. They hoped that Sesshomaru would still be there waiting for them when they came back, and thankfully they were correct. The demon remained where he originally stood, he just seemed to be annoyed by how long it took for them to get food, which wasn't long at all. “Do you want a berry, Sesshomaru?” Kirai offered a berry to him, just for him to full-on glare at her in return.

“Wow, that face...” Safaia couldn't help but chuckle to that.

“Come now, don't glare at me like that. I know you like berries from time to time.”

“I don't want any.”

“Alright then.” Kirai began to eat the berries herself as she returned to her sister's side. She wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was so testy currently, but she was now determined to find out.


	8. Emotions

“Hey, Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... Are you ignoring me?” They'd set up camp for the night and Kirai had been trying to talk to the demon ever since nightfall. Sesshomaru was sitting down and leaning against a tree while Kirai was right next to him. He hadn't told her to go away or even shoved her away yet, so Kirai took it as an okay to continue trying to talk to him.

“Sis, I don't think he's in a talking mood right now.” Safaia was watching the two hesitantly. She wasn't sure how well their relationship was going currently. The two hadn't talked too much and when they did, it was full of Sesshomaru's irritation.

“You're right...” Kirai was clearly pouting now. “Say Sesshomaru... I wonder, why you're acting like this to me. I mean I know how you usually act towards everyone, but I thought we were over that. You used to act much kinder to me when it was just us three.”

“Hmm.”

“I see...” Kirai then stood up and walked over to sit where her sister was. She was a little ways away from Sesshomaru and was trying to build a little fire. “Do you need help?”

“Yeah...” Safaia was frustrated by the non-fire. She was trying to start the fire without using magic and it wasn't going well for her.

“Here let me...” Kirai tried as well but failed just as much as her sister did. “Okay let's use magic!” Both girls laughed and Safaia used her magic to light the fire. She was able to use a fire conjuring magic spell to light the fire.

“There we go.” The two girls then huddled around the fire to keep warm. It was a particularly chilly night. Due to the cold, Kirai began to get an idea, so she turned around to face Sesshomaru.

“Hey Sesshomaru, can I snuggle with your Mokomoko?” To Kirai's question, she got glared at. “I'll take that as a no...” She frowned and turned back to her sister.

“He doesn't seem very friendly to you right now, does he?”

“No, not really. I wonder why though. I mean my memories are back and I remember everything again. Shouldn't he be... I don't know, at least happy or less of an ass about it?”

“I can hear you.”

“Oh hush up and pretend like you can't. Us girls are talking.”

“Hmm.”

“Anyway...” Both girls giggled to themselves much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. Their little conversation was over, but it was still bothering Kirai. She honestly wanted to know why Sesshomaru was acting so different towards her. However, the girl didn't have long to think about it as all three of them began to sense people approaching them.

“Get ready. They're here.” Sesshomaru was already standing with Bakusaiga out and in his right hand. That caused Kirai to instantly pull out her sword. Safaia opened her bag and pulled out a double headed scythe with crystals on the handle, which surprised Kirai.

“The fuck is that? Where did that come from?”

“My bag is enchanted.” Was the simple response from Safaia.

That was all the talking they could do before two warlocks walked out of the woods with hordes of demons around them.

“Hello, ladies, and demon.” The man who spoke up first had black hair and a blue robe on. The other one had black hair and a white robe on.

“What do you want with us?” Safaia growled threateningly as she got ready to fight with her scythe.

“We are here for Kirai.”

“You can't have her.” It was Sesshomaru who'd spoken up next. With a wave of his sword, the demons were all taken out, but the two men had put up a barrier that could not be destroyed by Bakusaiga. Suddenly, the two men split up and the one with the white robe went after Sesshomaru while the blue-robed one went after Kirai and Safaia.

The blue-robed man was able to get right passed Safaia and reached Kirai before either girl could move. While the white-robed man trapped Sesshomaru in a barrier. 

“Hello there, Kirai.” The man grabbed a hold of the horrified girl.

“Let me go!” Kirai swung her sword at him, causing him to jump backward and nearly be hit by Safaia's attack with her scythe.

“Stay away from my sister!” Just then, Safaia was put inside a barrier as well.

“Can't have you interfering.” The white-robed man spoke with humor in his voice. His attention was now on Safaia, meaning his barrier around Sesshomaru weakened allowing the demon to be able to break through the barrier. Instantly, he made his way over to Kirai, who was now in the arms of the blue-robed man.

“Let me go you bastard!” Kirai growled as she struggled in the arms of the man.

“Release her, immediately.” Sesshomaru swung his sword at the blue-robed man causing the man to drop Kirai. Instantly, both men quickly backed off. Safaia was released from her barrier and fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock, causing her to pass out.

“Now now, demon. Aren't you a bit too angry? She's just a witch.” The white-robed man chuckled to himself.

“Wait, I think that demon is her lover. That must be why he looks so angry that I was touching her.” The blue-robed man responded. “Currently we cannot defeat the demon, so let's go.” Instantly, the two men began to disappear.

“Do you think I will let you get away?!” Sesshomaru bellowed angrily as he darted forward. He narrowly missed hitting the two men as they disappeared. Missing them caused Sesshomaru to get furious and grow at nothingness.

“Safaia? Are you alright?” Kirai questioned as she ran over to her unconscious sister. Thankfully the girl wasn't hurt, just knocked out. There was no blood, much to the relief of Kirai. “Why did you bother saving me, Sesshomaru. You clearly don't care or even want me around.” It probably wasn't the best time to pick a fight with the demon, but Kirai was over it. She was upset by how protective Sesshomaru acted when he didn't even bother talking to her before.

“Be silent.”

“No, I won't be silent. Dammit Sesshomaru, you've been pushing me away this entire time.” Kirai got up from her sister and approached the demon.

“Why do you think that is?”

“I don't know, that's what I want you to tell me!”

“It's because you left!” Sesshomaru finally snapped out. Kirai jolted backward in shock. “You left and now are back. You were gone for years. How am I supposed to react to you now? How do you expect me to feel? Do you just want us to go back to the way we were? Don't be delusional!” The out of character outburst shocked Kirai and stunned her into silence.

“My my, what a heartbreaking confession.” Both Sesshomaru and Kirai snapped their heads over to where Safaia was. There stood a man with white hair and wearing a black robe.

“Hakai, get away from my sister!”

“I'm sorry, my dear. I cannot do that.” With those words, he bent down and touched Safaia. At that moment both of them disappeared into nothingness.

“Safaia! No!” Kirai called out making a move to step forward, even though it was too late now. “Dammit!” Kirai fell to her knees with tears filling her eyes. The girl was being overwhelmed now. With her emotions due to Sesshomaru already affecting her, and now her sister was taken away by the man wanting to kill her, Kirai was in bad shape.

“Come on. There's no point in waiting here.” Sesshomaru turned away from the crying girl and began to walk away. He paused when he realized the girl wasn't following him. He turned to look at her only to see her slowly get up and collect her belongings. “Let's go.” With her and her sister's things in her arms, Kirai began to follow Sesshomaru without any words. 

~

That was how their new journey began yet again. In complete silence. Kirai followed Sesshomaru around without speaking at all. It was like she was just aimlessly following him, like a little lost puppy. If Sesshomaru was being honest with himself, he was getting bothered by Kirai's lack of talking. He'd grown used to her bothering him with trying to start a conversation, but now that she was silent, he was getting bothered.

“Kirai, get over it.” Sesshomaru suddenly spoke, just wanting the girl to become her usual self once again. Too bad he sounded irritated as he spoke because it caused Kirai to flinch and look towards the ground.

“I'm sorry.” It was almost inaudible, but Sesshomaru heard it and for some reason, it upset him to hear. The girl went back to being silent. She made no attempt to say anything at all. She just followed him silently and stopped when he stopped.

“You need to eat. Find food.”

“No. I'm not hungry.”

“Why not?”

“Who knows...” Kirai didn't even look up at Sesshomaru when she spoke. She just kept looking towards the ground.

“Very well. Then rest.”

“I'm not tired.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Tell me Sesshomaru... Can we ever be what we once were? Can you love me like I still love you?” To her question, Sesshomaru said nothing. He just turned and looked away from the girl. Even though he wanted to speak, he couldn't find the words to help the girl at that moment. “Exactly. So please. Just leave me be.”


	9. Breakdown

Demons kept being sent after Sesshomaru and Kirai, but each time Sesshomaru handled them himself. Kirai made no attempts to move and protect herself. She was becoming dead weight to Sesshomaru, but he refused to allow her to become hurt in any way, despite her hurting emotionally.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to help the girl emotionally though, so he just left her alone and to herself. He knew it wasn't the best way to go about it, but he couldn't help it. Deep inside, he felt bad about it, but outwardly he didn't show any emotions towards her. He wasn't sure if showing her any emotions would do her any good in the first place, so he remained his usual self.

Getting Kirai to take care of herself was even harder to do. The girl had no apatite and no will to exist. It was beginning to bother Sesshomaru to no end. He just wanted the girl to do something or emote in some way. However, she didn't. All she did was follow him like a lost puppy. She didn't even look like she was going to cry or anything. She was just blank.

“Kirai. This is the third day you haven't eaten anything. You need to find food.” Sesshomaru tried once more to convince the girl to eat, however, she just looked up at him with a blank stare. He could see nothingness in her eyes.

“No...” It was quiet, most likely due to her lack of any energy, but with Sesshomaru's ears, he heard her.

“Very well...” With that Sesshomaru turned and began to walk off the path they were on. “Stay here, and do not die.” As he spoke those words Kirai froze in place. She just stared off at where Sesshomaru disappeared until the man returned. In his hands, once he returned, were some berries that a human could consume.

“I thought you didn't eat human food?”

“These are for you.”

“No.” Well, the demon wasn't taking no for an answer this time. He forcefully grabbed Kirai's face and shoved the berries into her mouth.

“Chew them.” She refused so he moved her mouth for her. He forced the girl to chew and then let go of her head. “Swallow them, or choke.” The girl decided to chose the best option and so she swallowed the food. Choking would have not only made a mess, but it would be too much of an effort on her part. However, the force from it did cause her to cough slightly, not that Sesshomaru cared at the moment. “Good.”

“Why did you do that? Why couldn't you have just left me to die?” Kirai was clearly angry now. Sesshomaru just smirked to himself in response though. That anger was more than she'd done in a while, so he was proud of himself for forcing the girl to not only eat something but to emote as well.

“I can't let you die.”

“If it's for Rin's sake, then-”

“It's for my sake.”

“What, why?” The girl was thoroughly confused now. Sesshomaru confused her even further by putting his hands on her shoulders. He then shook the girl, shocking her more than anything. “Wha-What are you doing, Sesshomaru?”

“Get it through your head girl. You say you have all your memories, but you don't seem to know me at all. I've been showing you how I care. Have you forgotten?”

“Sesshomaru...” Kirai was hesitant to speak, but something inside her began to snap and she shoved the demon away from her. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't believe you! Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie! You don't care about me at all!”

“When have I ever lied to you, or anyone?” Sesshomaru grabbed the girl again and bent down to face her, face to face. “I may not be able to show it, but...”

“But what?” Sesshomaru then answered the girl by kissing her, right on the mouth. Within that kiss, Kirai was able to feel the love that they once shared between them, causing her to begin to cry.

“I still feel the same about you, as I once did. That has not changed. It just... merely took some time for me to feel that way once more. It could not have been immediate for I was unsure about you.”

“Why were you unsure about me?” Kirai was now full-blown crying but was able to choke that out finally.

“When I first saw you that day with Rin, I was in shock. I thought you were dead since it'd been so many years since I'd seen you. Then I felt anger that you were off living another life without me, seemingly happy. Then once the anger faded, I felt hurt. Hurt that you didn't recognize me and didn't remember all we'd shared together.” Kirai processed everything Sesshomaru said carefully. She was still a little hesitant, but she believed him. With believing him, came the guilt.

“I'm so sorry I forgot you. I never meant to. If I could go back I'd do everything differently. I'd never have left your side that day I fell into the well...”

“I should have been there to protect you. It's my fault.” Kirai couldn't help it now, she had to throw herself at the demon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“I still love you Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry I had a breakdown. I know you hate it when I cry and get obnoxious like that.”

“Hush now, Kirai.” Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the girl in return and just held her for a moment before he spoke up once more. “And I... still love you as well.”

“Thank you for saying that, I really needed to hear it right now.” The two just held each other for a few minutes, before Kirai's stomach began to growl, loudly. With that noise, the two split apart and Kirai's face went completely red. “I'm so sorry, I guess now that I'm out of my funk I feel how hungry I've been.”

Even though Kirai was better, she still felt a little of her depression, but she knew she would be okay. That dark piece of her would never go away fully, but now that she knew the love of her life still loved her, she knew she would be just fine, even with that little piece of darkness that remained.

“Let's go find food, together.” Sesshomaru suggested as he held out his hand to her.

“Alright.” Kirai smiled up at her demon as she took his hand. They both knew that there would still be things to work out to get them back to how they once were fully, but now they were both willing to work on it, together. They both had a feeling that they would be just fine now, one day.

~

With the emotional issues of Kirai out of the way, and Sesshomaru and her repairing their relationship, they could now focus on saving their friends. They still had no actual idea where they were, all they knew was that it was south. So that's where the pair headed. They continued their journey south, all the while getting attacked by demons. It seemed the further they got, the more demons attacked them and the stronger they were.

“Damn, there is no end to them!” Kirai yelled out as she fought off a horde of demons. She kept slicing away at them and dissolving them, but there really was no end to them. Every demon she cut down brought another two demons.

“Just remain calm,” Sesshomaru responded as he swung Bakusaiga. He was able to take out a lot more demons than Kirai was able to, making him a lot calmer on the outside. However, he was thoroughly worried on the inside. He saw how Kirai was struggling with fighting the demons. So, he swung Bakusaiga and made a dash for his lover. He made it to her and continued to swing his sword around, eliminating all the demons around them. However, as soon as he turned his back on his girl, he heard her shriek in pain.

“Ouch, fuck that hurt!” Sesshomaru swung around to see Kirai clutching her arm in pain. It was clear she'd been bitten by a demon.

“How dare you touch her!” Sesshomaru's eyes went fully red and he went after the demons more forcefully and angrily than before. While he was taking care of all the demons, Kirai began to heal herself. It was one of the powers she had that she'd forgotten she could do. It came quite in handy for a moment such as this. She wondered if Sesshomaru remembered as well, but judging by how furious he got, he didn't remember. Though he probably would have gotten angry about her being hurt no matter what, even if he did remember she could heal herself.

After a few minutes of intense fighting and growling, Sesshomaru finally returned to Kirai. All the demons were fully dead and gone, however, Sesshomaru was covered in blood and guts, and was disgusting. Even so, Kirai still smiled up at him like he was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

“Hey there Maru.” She was sitting on the ground now. She'd gotten tired of standing and waiting for him to return.

“Are you alright?”

“I am. I healed myself... Are you alright?”

“I am disgusting but just fine.”

“I guess we need to find a river or lake to wash off in. We both could use a bath.”

“I agree.” Sesshomaru sniffed at the air for a moment and then turned around and began to walk away. “I have located a hot springs.”

“Really? That's amazing!” Kirai quickly got up and moved to catch up with him and followed him happily. They were silent as they traveled, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

It didn't take them too long to get to the hot springs so Kirai was thankful. She was tired of walking around that day and just wanted to relax. Once they were there, they began to remove their clothing. Neither of them was bothered by the other seeing them naked. They'd been naked together enough times anyway, so it wasn't a big deal.

During their peaceful bath time, they began to realize something. Well more specifically, Sesshomaru began to realize it. He could now smell Safaia's scent along with Rin's, Jaken's and Ah-Un's.

“Kirai, after this we should prepare for a battle.” Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up to the girl. She was a little ways away from him with her back turned on him. He was sitting down on a rock currently just relaxing his body.

“Huh? Why?” The girl turned around, hiding her breasts and then turned red at the sight of Sesshomaru. It'd been a while since she'd seen him naked so she was a little flustered over it.

“Now is not the time to be getting aroused by

me. Do you not sense them now?” Kirai turned back around and focused her senses on her friends. Sure enough, she was able to sense their presences once more.

“Oh, I understand now. Hakai is allowing us to know their location to draw us into a trap.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I guess we should get going then, huh? It was nice to relax here while it lasted. I just hope we get the opportunity once again to relax like this. Who knows what's going to happen in his battle.”

“Do not think negatively. I am strong enough to protect you, not that you need the protecting, Kirai.” The girl, in turn, smiled at the demon. He was right after all. She was powerful too and it was her time to show it.


	10. Confrontation

Once Sesshomaru and Kirai were done with their bath in the hot springs, they got dressed and began to make their way further south. Since they could now smell/sense their friends, they proceeded with haste. Sesshomaru flew above the trees with Kirai clinging onto him. She was still afraid to fly, that didn't go away when her memories returned to her. It was clearly a true fear of hers and one that Sesshomaru found to be funny.

“Don't you laugh at me. This isn't funny. I'm terrified right now.” Kirai growled at the demon as he smirked to himself after she tightened her hold on him. “I swear if you drop me...”

“Do not worry... I'd catch you if you fell.” The humor in his voice made Kirai even angrier.

“Sesshomaru...” It was a warning.

“Hush, I will not drop you. I plan to never let you go ever again.” That sweetness caused Kirai to blush to herself and hide her face in Sesshomaru's Mokomoko.

~

It took quite a while, but the two of them finally could smell/sense that they were close to their friends. So, Sesshomaru landed and Kirai got off of him carefully. Her legs were a little shaky so she used Sesshomaru to support herself. He helped her stand up and walk for a moment before she regained full use of her legs.

“Are you prepared?” Sesshomaru questioned as he looked down at his shorter lover.

“Yeah, let's go kick some ass and save our friends!” Sesshomaru just stared down at Kirai with a blank look on her face, but his eyes showed some of her enthusiasm.

With those fighting words, Sesshomaru and Kirai made their way to the hideout of their enemy. They walked the rest of the way through a patch of forest. Within the forest, there was a little castle that the two came upon. That castle was their destination. Hakai and their friends were within it, but outside of it were many demons and the two warlocks from before; the blue and white-robed men.

“Hello, you two. We've been waiting for you.” The blue-robed man spoke up with a smile on his face. He had a staff in his hands and so did the other man.

“It's time for you two to die.” The other man spoke up with a smile also on his face.

“I'm sorry, but we can't do that. We're here to save our friends, not die!” Kirai called out angrily as she unsheathed her sword. Sesshomaru followed suit and brought out Bakusaiga.

“Kill them.” The blue-robed man spoke to the demons and pointed his staff in the direction of Kirai and Sesshomaru. The demons all darted forward and headed towards the couple.

The next few minutes were full of Sesshomaru and Kirai fighting demons. Every one in a while, the robed men would send a blast of their power into the mix which the couple managed to avoid. The two warlocks mainly just watched though, until the two were finished with all of the demons, then they appeared closer to Sesshomaru and Kirai.

“It's time to die!” One of them yelled out as they attacked Sesshomaru. Instantly though, they were cut down. Sesshomaru moved faster than he'd ever moved before and sliced the white-robed man right in half. The remaining halves of him disintegrated into nothingness.

“My brother!” The blue-robed man cried out as he watched the other man die. Within a moment, Sesshomaru was face to face with the man.

“You are next. Die.” Was all Sesshomaru spoke before swinging his sword at the blue-robed man. However, that man was able to dodge, but waiting there was Kirai who swung her sword and cut that man in half. He was slowly ate away by her acid as he screamed in pain. It was a horrible death, but both Sesshomaru and Kirai couldn't find it in their hearts to feel bad for him.

“Come out, Hakai! It's time for you to face us!” Kirai yelled to the quiet castle. Soon enough, there was movement, but it wasn't Hakai. It was Rin, Jaken, and Safaia. Their eyes were black where the whites were supposed to be and red where their normal eye color was supposed to be. They were possessed. In their hands were swords and it was clear that they intended to use them. “What the...”

“They are being controlled. Put your sword away. We cannot risk injuring them.” Sesshomaru spoke as he, himself was putting Bakusaiga away. He looked extremely hesitant now, which worried Kirai.

“What do we do? We can't fight them.”

“We have to.” Sesshomaru darted forward and began to fight with Jaken and Rin. He left Safaia to Kirai.

“Come on sis, you can't do this to me...” Kirai might have said that, but the girl in front of her clearly didn't care. She swung the sword at her sister, causing Kirai to dodge, but as she dodged, she was hit with Safaia's powers. Kirai didn't see it coming and fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Kirai!” Sesshomaru roared as he looked over at his lover who was now laying on the ground. “I don't have time for this.” He was clearly angry, so he took down Rin and Jaken with a bit too much force. They would be fine, but they would have bruises on their bodies a little while after all of this.

Once those two were down, Sesshomaru made his way to Kirai and Safaia. She tried to take him down, but in his rage, he just shoved her away from Kirai causing her to hit the ground hard. It seemed to be enough to shake her from the hold Hakai had on her.

“What the hell happened?” Safaia questioned as she looked around her. She then eyed the sword in her hand and quickly let go of it, like it offended her.

“You hit Kirai with your magic. What did you do to her?” Sesshomaru looked incredibly dangerous at that moment in time. His eyes were beginning to turn red and furious. It reminded Safaia that he was a true demon, and it startled her slightly. He'd never gotten that look on his face directed at her before.

“I think... Oh god...”

“What is it?”

“I hit her with a memory-erasing spell.”

“You did what?!” Sesshomaru roared at the girl, his eyes turning more red as he did so. His loud yell seemed to be enough to wake up Kirai. She looked around her confused and scared.

“Who are you, people?!” Kirai shoved Sesshomaru away from her, but when her hands touched him, lightning shot through the two of them. “Sesshomaru? What is going on here? I thought I was fighting my sister?”

“You-You remember everything still? I thought...” Safaia was clearly confused now.

“You hit me with a spell, but it seemingly did nothing.” Kirai, herself was just as confused as her sister.

“How sweet. The love that the demon and witch share is stronger than your weak spell.” All three of the people turned around to look at the castle. There stood Hakai with a smirk on his face. “How disgusting.”

“Hakai...” Sesshomaru stood up, leaving Kirai sitting there on the floor.

“Kill him, Maru.”

“I plan to. Stay back.”

Sesshomaru quickly approached Hakai with Bakusaiga out. He swung at the warlock, but it bounced right off his barrier. Sesshomaru didn't give up though and kept swinging his sword at the man. It took another few swings for the barrier to break which surprised the warlock.

Hakai then jumped back, disappearing into the castle. Sesshomaru chased the man around until he was cornered in a room with only one exit.

“Do you think you've won? I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you.” Hakai pointed at Sesshomaru, sending a blast of power at him. The demon dodged it, but the power came back at him from behind, hitting him on the back.

Sesshomaru grunted in pain and fell forward which caused his sword to drop from his hands. He caught himself though before he hit the ground and moved to attack Hakai. His movements were slower, but he was finally able to get his claws on the man.

“Now you die.” Hakai gasped out in pain as Sesshomaru began to use his poison claws on the man's neck. However, Hakai just began to laugh instead of screaming in pain like Sesshomaru thought he'd do.

“You think such weak poison could kill me?!”

“No, I do not.” With those words, Sesshomaru reached into Hakai's chest and tore out his heart. Once the heart was disconnected from his body, he crushed it in his hand.

As soon as he was sure that Hakai had stopped moving, he allowed the body to drop to the floor in a heaping mess of blood and various other body parts that could escape from the huge hole in Hakai's chest.

With one last look at Hakai, Sesshomaru picked up his sword, sheathed it and then made his way back to his lover. As soon as he reached the entrance of the castle, he was hit by a force. That force happened to be Kirai.

“I'm so glad you're okay! When you disappeared I began to get worried!”

“You were worried for no reason. Do you think I would fall in battle against a man such as that?”

“Of course not, but I was worried still. Don't judge me.” Kirai pouted up at the man, but he ignored her and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips touched, they finally felt a sense of peace, like everything was finally okay once again.

“Why is Lord Sesshomaru and Kirai kissing?” It was Rin's confused voice that caused the two to break apart.

“My lord, why are you kissing that human?!” Jaken cried out clearly horrified by the situation.

“We're together. We'll explain later.” Kirai simply spoke, as she pulled Sesshomaru back down to kiss him once again.

~

“Later” was after Sesshomaru took a bath to get the blood of Hakai off of him. It was also after everyone got something to eat and finally we able to relax. Obviously, it was also after they located the unconscious body of Ah-Un. It wasn't like they would leave the castle without their precious dragon friend. So once those things were completed, Kirai and Sesshomaru explained their situation.

They explained how they'd been together for many years, how Kirai and Safaia were attacked by two warlocks and how Kirai ended up falling down the well. They also explained everything that had happened in Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un's absence. Just as Rin and Jaken explained how they didn't remember anything during the time that they were gone.

“I see.

Well, I approve!” Rin spoke with a smile on her face.

“I don't! Milord, please reconsider!”

“I've known him longer than you, ya imp, so shut it,” Kirai growled as she clung to the right side of Sesshomaru. She hadn't wanted to let him go since the fight with Hakai ended. She was practically glued to him now, which bothered him at first, but he would rather her be glued to him than her not be there at all. So he allowed her to cling to him. Secretly he thought it was cute anyway.

“So... what do we do now?” Safaia questioned as she looked around the group. Everyone thought about it for a moment before Rin jumped up with a huge smile on her face.

“Let's go find you a lover!”

“What?!” Safaia clearly was not expecting that and was horrified. “I am a strong independent woman, I don't need a man.”

“No, but you want one.” Kirai simply said with a smile on her face. Safaia couldn't deny that, so she just nodded her head, giving up the fight. “Either way, let's continue our journey. I think our first stop should be heading to Kagome and the others. I'm sure they'd want to hear our tale.”

With those words, the group, now consisting of Sesshomaru, Kirai, Rin, Jaken, Safaia, and Ah-Un, set off on their new journey. Who knows where it would take them, but they would go there together.


	11. Epilogue

Once the group made their way to Kagome and the others, they explained the whole situation to the whole group there. They were a little concerned that their friends faced such a problem, but they were glad that they were okay. Since they made the trek there, they decided to stay there for a few days to rest up. Everyone but Jaken and Sesshomaru was thrilled to stay in the human village. Which is what led them to where they were now.

In Inuyasha's hut, Sesshomaru sat there with Safaia, Inuyasha and Kirai. They were all chatting, except Sesshomaru. He was remaining silent with a disgusted look on his face.

“Hey, Sesshomaru?” Safaia suddenly began, looking over at the demon.

“What is it?”

“Can you tone it down over there? I can hear you screaming in your head from here.” Sesshomaru's head snapped over to glare at the girl.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, aren't you always screaming on the inside? I can hear it. So try to be a little quieter.” Sesshomaru just continued to glare at the girl, while Inuyasha and Kirai burst out into laughter.

“Sis, you can't just say that to someone,” Kirai spoke between her laughs.

“Enough.” Sesshomaru's voice rang out above the laughter, instantly shutting up Inuyasha and Kirai.

“Oh come on, it isn't like she's telling a lie. You do seem like you're always screaming on the inside. It isn't anything to be ashamed of.”

“Enough Kirai.” He glared at his lover who just smiled back at him.

“Now now, don't be mean just because your secret was revealed to us.” Kirai was still teasing her lover, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. Instead of responding, he just grabbed her face and pulled her to him for a kiss.

“There now be silent.” His kisses always managed to shut the girl up, just like this time as well.

“Come on, don't do that in front of me, that's gross,” Inuyasha complained as he was horrified over what he'd just witnessed.

“Hmm,” Sesshomaru smirked at his disgusted brother as if he was proud of what he'd just done.

~

After the group felt they'd relaxed enough and were rested enough to now continue their traveling, they decided to head out on their next journey.

“So, in all seriousness, where are we going to go now?” Safaia questioned as they began to walk away from the village.

“To find you a man, so you'll leave Kirai and me alone.” Came the surprising response of Sesshomaru. There was humor in his voice, but Safaia didn't appreciate it despite that.

“Come on, be nice to her,” Kirai spoke, defending her now pouting sister. She then however giggled before continuing to speak. “However, finding you a man could prove beneficial to us if he is another demon.”

“I suppose so...” Safaia grumbled mostly to herself. She didn't want to admit it, but she was glad they could all joke around like this. It was like they were back in the old days before Kirai had ever gone missing.

So, with everyone finally happy and at peace, their next journey started.

 

 

~~~~~Watch out for the sequel to this story~~~~~~


End file.
